fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki Kurono
Akatsuki Kuruno (暁真ャ黒野,'' Dawn Belonging To Darkness'') is a Celestial Spirit Mage belonging to the Phoenix Feather Guild. While still a novice at best, he has displayed remarkable talent being able to close a gate at will and has even come into the possession of the Gold Key of Virgo, as well as two Silver Keys. Akatsuki can typically be found relaxing in the Guild Hall or in Magnolia Town, trying to form his own Harem of women. He was recruited by Rozeluxe Meitzen because of his dream and because Raze found a Celestial Spirit mage to be somewhat peculiar. Appearance When seen by females, Akatsuki has been noted to be incredibly attractive with purple-colored eyes and well kept white-blode hair. Akatsuki's usual outfit consists of a long purple cape with a gold chain hanging at the front to keep it adjusted to his body. Underneath, he wears a sleeveless black shirt and beige slacks. Akatsuki can commonly be found wearing gold earrings, gold neckwear, golden armbands adorned with the eye of Ra, and bracelets covering up the entirety of his wrists. When in his casual attire, Akatsuki still wears all of his golden accessories, but begins to wear a sleeveless purple shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Personality When described by others, Akatsuki would be described as good-natured, timid and cowardly. However, that all changes as he shows no fear in the face of true danger. When faced with tough opposition, he will stand up for himself and be truly strong; or at least, strong enough to protect those who are dear to him. Although at first he ran at the very first sign of danger, and didn't want to train unless forced by his father and mother, he endured the hard training and seems to be slowly growing to love learning Celestial Spirit Magic and show fearlessness in battle. Akatsuki is not usually seen as a serious fighter by any of his opponents, which has led to many victories over seemingly impossible odds and his care for his newly found friends has made him prove victorious time and time again. Akatsuki is overall a quiet, brooding, and gentle person. Even though he rarely opens up to people, he shows concern and worries about the situations of those close to him, especially his Guildmates. He also feels bitterness whenever someone dies, even if it's a death of an enemy much to the dismay of those around him on the field of battle. Even in the battlefield, he is not a type of person that could hide his guilt of killing someone by saying that he is just doing his job. He hates fighting and conflicts, but because of his fate as a mage, he thinks that he will always be in the battlefield because of his upbringing and need to protect his home. Akatsuki believes that if he tries hard enough it is possible to end conflicts and evils around the world; and he's glad that he could contribute to that by using himself and his own abilities on the battlefield. Due to his deceased father's influence on him, Akatsuki has shown a bit of a perverted side, such as when he gropes Virgo moments after she puts on a bikini, despite warnings that he will go through hell in return. However, despite his father's influence, Akatsuki has shown a modest and innocent side towards women, such as when he ever sees Sango Hotaru almost naked, he immediately becomes flustered and almost passes out. Whenever he sees women barely dressed or almost naked, he tends to have a nosebleed. He usually tries not to be perverted and tries to be modest and is embarrased when he has to resort to perverted motives. Despite all of this, Akatsuki has decided to carry on his father's dream of creating his own Harem. Unlike most of the other members of the Phoenix Feather Guild, Akatsuki tends to think logically, often stopping his friends from randomly destroying places in town out of anger. He also sticks to his convictions; the most notable is his belief to never hit a woman, no matter the situation, due to an oath he made with his father to carry on the Harem Spirit. This vow often backfires as when women try to fight him, they become extremely irritated and mistake it for sexism, such as the case with his friend Sango. Akatsuki only wants enough strength to protect those that he loves by defeating his enemies without causing more than enough damage and protecting them as well. He seems to have another power within him, which his opponents often describe as light in the middle of darkness. This often results in many of those he has defeated turning over to the good side. Akatsuki himself is a confident, laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual, evident in his general attitude as he is rarely seen without a small grin on his face. Though it is hidden under comedic exterior he is shown to be mature for someone of his age and will become very serious when the time calls for it. His love for his friends inspire all who around him, and, as a result, he easily becomes well-liked by the people he meets throughout his adventures. He is well-known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive. He has constantly shown to be a very kind, selfless, polite, and helpful young man and always puts others before himself. Even when it comes to his enemies, Akatsuki shows them respect and never speaks ill of them and even cares for their well-being and refuses to allow them to ever speak ill of others. Whenever he's injured or someone else is, he states the other people injured should be tended to first. Akatsuki constantly tries to befriend others, even if they were former enimies and always acts friendly towards them. It is because of his kind nature that he lacks killing intent due to his desire not to kill others. Several people are moved by his kindness and selfless nature, to the point they even change sides and befriend him. History Synopsis Equipment Gold Keys Virgo: "The Maiden", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is owned by Akatsuki Kurono that he received from his mother at age 17. She is Akatsuki's most used Key when in a tight spot as she is currently his strongest. Pisces: "The Fish", is a Celestial Spirit and one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is own by Akatsuki as well that he receives from Rena Sako during a mission as she bought it from a store in Lexio Town. Silver Keys Corona Australis: Corona Borealis: Powers and Abilities Immense Durability: Akatsuki is quite is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. Due to his large amounts of magical energy, Akatsuki has been shown to be able to exert high level of energy without much fatigue. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to get back up and fight, ignoring most wounds even if they are harmful. He is capable of taking hits and continuing to fight without much worry. Magic [[Celestial Spirit|'Celestial Spirit Magic']]: A Magic which allows Akatsuki to summon Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of their various keys. This was a magic he learned from his deceased mother as she was dying from a terminal disease. Akatsuki has stated that he aims to make this one of the strongest magic in history and refuses to learn any other to fight with. : Forced Closure: A mark of a truly skilled Celestial Spirit Mage, Akatsuki is capable of closing the gate of any Celestial Spirit that he has summoned. Though often reluctant to impose his will on his allies, Akatsuki uses this skill only when his Spirits have been turned on him by another Mage. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Heroes Category:Phoenix Feather Guild Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Magnolia Town Resident Category:Kingdom of Fiore